


just once (and maybe many more to come)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Kisses, M/M, implied renjun liking donghyuck, jaemin is a sucker for romantic things, jeno is a gentleman, jeno is romantic, nomin are being cute, renjun dresses jaemin up, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jaemin decides to fuck it and kiss jeno.he only lives once and this'll probably only happen once right?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 52





	just once (and maybe many more to come)

**Author's Note:**

> i had the title for markhyuck but the plot fits nomin more so yeah. hope you all enjoy reading it!!

  
  
  


“so why am i getting dragged into this party?” jaemin groans, leaning his head back against the wall as he looks at renjun who was looking for something in his closet. “i just want to sleep all night.” jaemin grabs a pillow and places it in between his legs, hugging it tightly as if his life depended on it.

  
  


“the exact reason why we’re dragging you to the party.”

  
  


“but why…” jaemin whines like a little kid and he can hear renjun sigh. the chinese walks towards the younger and yanks the pillow from his legs making the younger whine and try to grab the pillow from the him. “can’t a man just sleep?”

  
  


“you can’t just lay down all day in your bed, jaem.” renjun places the pillow back where it originally was, smoothening it before sitting down on the edge of jaemin’s bed, just beside where the younger was. “besides, jeno is coming.”

  
  


at the mention of _his_ name, jaemin feels himself get giddy at the information given to him. and even though him and jeno are friends, best friends to be exact, jaemin may or may not have a tiny crush on him.

  
  


well. actually a ton.

  
  


and only renjun knows that information, for now at least.

  
  


“why do you always know how to push my buttons you little menace.” jaemin grabs his bunny plushie that was scattered beside renjun’s side, throwing it to the older who scoffs at him and throws it back.

  
  


jaemin dodges the plushie, letting it fall on the ground beside his bed when he sees renjun stand up and walk back to his closet, grabbing a white polo shirt, and black pants that he’s for sure exposes his ankles for how short it was cut. 

  
  


renjun looks back at jaemin and throws the clothes he just picked at him. “you’re wearing those,” he says in a nonchalant voice before jumping on the bed and spreading his limbs.

  
  


“what’s the purpose of the party anyway?” jaemin stands up from the bed and takes off all his clothes, putting on all the clothes renjun gave him. after he finishes, he walks over to the mirror behind his door, looking at the outfit renjun put out for him. “not bad, huang.”

  
  


renjun lifts his head up to take a glance at jaemin who was rolling his sleeves. “maybe have fun before our second semester starts?” the chinese hears jaemin hum a response and he stands up from the bed and walks to the younger, helping him roll his sleeves up.

  
  


“is chenle and jisung gonna come?” jaemin asks as he looks at renjun who nods at his question as he rolls the last of his sleeves up. “people are gonna get huge hung overs for tomorrow.” jaemin chuckles and he sees renjun throw him a pair of dress shoes.

  
  


“oh tell me about it.” renjun rolls his eyes as he rolls jaemin’s vanity chair from under his desk and ushers the younger to sit down. when the raven sits down, renjun places his hands on his shoulders and looks at him to the mirror. “natural or glowy?”

  
  


“depends on you junnie,” jaemin gives the older a small smile through the mirror before he continues. “anything you do will look good.” he smiles brighter this time, and renjun softly slaps him in the shoulder.

  
  


the chinese turns the raven around from the mirror, making sure he won’t see himself until the product is finished, and he opens jaemin’s makeup drawer and grabs all the products he needs before putting it all on jaemin’s face.

  
  
  
  


“so?” 

  
  


renjun turns jaemin’s chair to the mirror again, showing him the glitters he put just under his left eye, the shimmery orange eyeshadow he placed all over his eyelids, a little pink blush in his cheeks, and pink gloss over his lips.

  
  


“you’re literally the best junnie,” jaemin says before turning around to face the said boy and wrapping his arms around his body. “but jeno’s the bestest.” he hears renjun scoff before there were multiple slaps on his arm.

  
  


“we’ll be late.” renjun takes a hold of jaemin’s arms and pries it off of his body. when jaemin’s hands fall to his sides, the chinese smoothens his clothes. “jeno said he’s picking us up.”

  
  


“don’t tell me he’s-...”

  
  


jaemin doesn’t even get to finish his sentence when he hears his phone vibrate from his bed, and he jumps up from his chair to his bed, hastily grabbing his phone. he opens his phone and sees that jeno left him a message.

  
  


_from jen <3: _

_me and hyuck are outside_

_are you and renjun ready?_

_to jen <3: _

_yeah we’re ready_

_see you <3 _

_seen ✓_

  
  


“they’re here,” jaemin says as he locks his phone and slips it in his back pocket. he looks up to see renjun already waiting for him outside his door and he snickers. “are you that excited to see hyuck?” jaemin runs out of his bedroom door, speeding his way to the front door and opening it before renjun can come and tackle him down.

  
  


but as soon as jaemin opens the door and is met with donghyuck who is leaning up against the wall beside the entry way and a smiling jeno, renjun makes it to him and tickles him on his sides making him shriek and fall down to the floor.

  
  


“woah there.” jeno catches jaemin before his knees can hit the floor, and when he slowly gets pulled up from the ground, he feels his eyes caught with jeno’s blue contact lenses. 

  
  


he rarely wears them considering he can’t entirely see with them on. but ever since he got lasik surgery, he always gets the opportunity to wear his blue contacts and leave jaemin breathless over how it fits and looks good on him.

  
  


jaemin doesn’t even know he’s staring until he hears donghyuck cough, and he shakes his head before pushing himself off of jeno.

  
  


“jen give me the keys. i’m driving this time.” the said boy throws the keys on donghyuck who catches them with ease, grabbing renjun’s hand and pulling him into the car.

  
  


jeno looks back at jaemin, and the younger feels a hand slowly come into his waist. “are you okay?” jeno asks, pulling jaemin closer to his body and jaemin feels himself get caught with his words when he slowly turns to look up at jeno.

  
  


jaemin only nods in response, and he can feel the blood slowly rising through his cheeks. he hears jeno mutter ‘cute’ before they walk to the car, and jaemin feels himself turning beet red as the older opens the door for him and gestures him to sit down.

  
  
  


this was one of the many reasons jaemin likes jeno. jaemin is a sucker for romantic things. and if he’s a sucker for romantic things, he’s a sucker for romantic actions.

  
  


he loves it when in movies, the man would open the door for their significant other, or when they’d be close to another while walking, matching each other’s steps, and jaemin hates jeno for doing the things he loved the most for him.

  
  


it was like a registered command for jeno to do, and jaemin hates how it would just always make him fall for the man even more.

  
  


it’s sickening to jaemin how he’d plan to just keep his feelings for the older in him rather than to confess and risk their friendship. 

  
  


because jaemin wants what they have right now, and he also doesn’t want to lose his number one best friend.

  
  


as they drive closer to the party, jaemin wasn’t planning to get drunk because he doesn’t want to deal with a huge hungover for the first day of school. 

  
  


but he thinks he’ll just drink his feelings away for today.

  
  
  
  
  


that is what jaemin doesn’t do though. 

  
  


because instead of him getting drunk and dancing on the dance floor with a drunk mark, yangyang, guanheng, yukhei, dejun and hyuck, he’s in the couch with a very drunk jeno cuddling him like a koala and renjun just silently watching their friends.

  
  


“you know you can get drunk jun,” 

  
  


jaemin yells in the midst of the blasting music, and he tries to avoid getting close proximity with jeno’s face by leaning away from the boy and turning his head to the chinese who is slowly drinking.

  
  


“i’m not choosing to fuck my first day of school with a huge hungover,” renjun chuckles in the end and jaemin sees him stand up. the chinese places his drink on the table in front of the couch before placing his hands on his pockets.“i’m finding lele and jisung.”

  
  


jaemin nods, eyes following renjun’s retreating figure, and his attention gets cut when jeno pulls his face towards him. “ _pay attention to jeno~_ ” jaemin freezes when he feels jeno untangle his arms from his waist, and he gets up and sits on his lap.

  
  


he feels himself get hot when jeno loosely wraps his arms around jaemin’s neck, and he’s well aware of the fact that he’s probably beet red right now given the situation he is in. 

  
  


but thank god the room was too dark for jeno to even see how red his cheeks were. 

  
  


“jeno you’re drunk,” jaemin says, trying to pry the boy’s arms around his neck when jeno suddenly leans forward and plants his head on jaemin’s neck. “jen-..” he gets interrupted when he feels jeno leaving wet kisses all over his neck, and he musters all his strength to pull the boy’s head up.

  
  


_“jeno wanth kitheth…”_ jeno hiccups at the end, pouting his lips and pointing at it. jaemin’s eyes flick to jeno’s lips and it was a bad idea, because with how red and plump it is right now, jaemin wants to kiss jeno.

  
  


but jeno’s drunk. 

  
  


and jaemin doesn’t want to take advantage of his friend who was in a very drunk state.

  
  


“jeno you’re drunk.” 

  
  


_“but jeno wanth kitheth from nana,”_ jeno giggles, and jaemin leans his head back on the couch, trying to restrain himself from doing something he knows he’ll regret. _“nana doesn’th like to give jeno kithteth.”_ jeno pouts, retrieving his arms from jaemin’s neck and crossing them in his chest.

  
  


jaemin doesn’t like to see jeno upset, even if he’s acting a little childish. it’s his best friend, for goodness sake. but one he also has feelings for. jaemin bites his lip when he sees jeno avert his eyes from him.

  
  


will jaemin regret it?

  
  


he shakes all the haunting thoughts and outcomes on his head, deciding to just fuck it and do it. he only lives once and this might never happen again right?

  
  


jaemin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. “okay. just this once,” he whispers to himself before fluttering his eyes open and stares at jeno’s eyes.

  
  


he knows he’ll regret it the next day. but he reckons he’ll just ignore this ever happened and act normal in front of jeno tomorrow.

  
  


and before you know it, jaemin takes jeno’s chin and faces it towards him, connecting their lips together. 

  
  


jeno’s hands make it under jaemin’s shirt, rubbing circles all over his back, and jaemin has his hands all over jeno’s hair, tugging and pulling at it.

  
  


they part away for a few minutes later, the two of them out of breath as they stare at one another. 

  
  


jaemin feels bad. 

  
  


he just took advantage of jeno knowing he was drunk and out of his mind.

  
  


but jeno won’t probably remember this, and even though his shoulders feel heavy with guilt, he decides he’ll just shut his mouth close and never say a word to anyone, not even renjun who he almost says his secrets to.

  
  


❦

  
  
  


“good morning nana,” jeno smiles once jaemin’s open the door, and gives him one too, but this time his smile doesn’t reach his eyes and it makes jeno frown. he follows his eyes to jaemin who takes his bag from the couch before walking out of the door. “you okay today?”

  
  


“yeah. i am,” jaemin tries to give him his best fake smile, but jeno doesn’t seem to buy it because he places an arm around jaemin’s shoulders and caresses it in hopes for the boy to feel better.

  
  


it does make jaemin feel better to say the least, but ever since what happened last night and the promise of not telling anyone, the guilt has never felt so heavier on his shoulders when he woke up and realized jeno was picking him up today for school.

  
  
  


it started in 11th grade when jeno got his license and jaemin was the only of their friends (except chenle and jisung) to not have a license. and since then, jeno has insisted the younger to be picked up and driven to school. 

  
  


they’re from the same school so why not?

  
  


but jaemin didn’t want to burden jeno with having to wake up early just so jaemin could have a ride for school.

  
  


jeno is stubborn of course, and what he wants he gets. so, after many persuasions and listed benefits, jaemin agreed and from then on it just became a normal thing for them.

  
  


it’s been almost four years since jeno has picked jaemin up in front of house and drove him to school, and in those four years, jaemin has never complained for the sole reason that he loves being with jeno early in the morning.

  
  


just being with jeno makes jaemin feel like his day will go better. but today, he just wants to run and leave jeno right here and now and take the bus to school, but he knows jeno can catch him even before he can make it to the bus stop.

  
  
  


“earth to na jaemin?” 

  
  


jeno snaps his fingers in front of jaemin’s face, interrupting the younger’s thoughts. jaemin realizes that they’re still in front of his house and he turns to look at jeno, and he sees concern written all over his face. 

  
  


he knows he’s supposed to act normal. but with the thoughts of last night replaying in his brain? acting normal was the last thing in his brain.

  
  


“are you sure you’re okay?” jeno asks, lowering his hand from the steering wheel to hold jaemin’s hand. he interlaced their fingers and his thumb rubs circles on jaemin’s hand. “you’re in and out of it today.”

  
  


“i’m fine jen.” jaemin untangles his fingers from jeno’s making the boy frown when jaemin crosses his arms over his chest. he looks out the window, not wanting to make eye contact with jeno. he can hear jeno sigh before turning on the ignition of the car, and he asks, “do you remember anything from last night?”

  
  


jaemin can feel jeno’s burning gaze at his question, and he feels himself slowly sinking down in his seat, anticipating a ‘yes’ and a ‘let’s not be friends anymore’, 

  
  


but that doesn’t happen. 

  
  
  


“am i supposed to remember anything?”

  
  


“no,” jaemin winces at how he answered jeno’s question as soon as he asked it, making it more suspicious if he needs to remember anything. so he just tries to avoid touching on the subject by clearing his throat. “we might be late to classes, jen.”

  
  


usually they’d be talking for no end when they ride together to school, but with how distant jaemin feels from jeno, and how unusually quiet he is today, they don’t for the rest of the ride.

  
  


and any of this doesn’t feel right to both jaemin and jeno.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“okay, i don’t like how we are acting like we’re so far away.”

  
  
  


both jeno and jaemin made it to school, and they were just walking in the hallways still close to one another with a very weird air that circled them when jeno grabs jaemin’s wrist and pulls them in an empty classroom.

  
  


jaemin notices that he was on the wall and jeno had his hands beside his ears, probably to prevent him from running away from him.

  
  


“you gotta tell me what’s wrong jaemin or we’re staying here all day until you tell me what’s wrong,” jeno says it in a stern voice, one that he almost doesn’t use on jaemin, and jaemin thinks he’s fucked.

  
  


“nothing’s wrong,” jaemin lies and he bites on his bottom lips when he can see jeno take a step closer to him. jeno also leans his face closer to his face, their foreheads touching, making his breath hitch at the close proximity.

  
  


“we can stay here all day if you want,” jeno whispers and jaemin can almost feel his breath on his skin. just one more inch and they’re almost gonna kiss. “i remember everything nana...” jeno says, whispering the word ‘remember’ and jaemin feels the life in his body go out.

  
  


_he knows?_

_if he knows-_

_god no no no no_

  
  


“i-i’m sor-sorry!” jaemin looks down at his feet, playin with it by clicking his heels together again and again. “i-i di-didn’t mean to i swe-swear!” jaemin’s face gets lifted up by jeno who was his finger on his chin, and jeno can see the tears swelling up in jaemin’s eyes.

  
  


he immediately softens at the sight, pushing himself off of the wall to pull jaemin in for a hug. he circles one of his arm around his waist, and the other to caress the younger’s hair. “shhh… you don’t have to be sorry nana.” jeno plants a kiss on jaemin’s head, and the younger looks up, his trail of tears getting wiped by jeno.

  
  


“b-but-...”

  
  


“if only you knew nana…” jeno lays his head on top of jaemin’s up until the younger lifts his head up and leans back, getting a good look at jeno’s face. 

  
  


“what do you mean ‘if only i kn-...”

  
  


jeno doesn’t even think for a second when he leans in and connects his and jaemin’s lips, momentarily stopping the boy from what he was about to ask.

  
  


it doesn’t even register in jaemin’s head that he is kissing jeno again, even after last night where he thought that’ll be his only kiss from him. 

  
  


it doesn’t feel real. none at all. 

  
  


but the taste of jaemin’s salty tears mixing in with his peach flavored lip balm and jeno’s mint flavored lip balm, all of this now feels real to him.

  
  


they both part with a gasp, the familiarity of what happened last night in their heads as they stared at each other’s eyes. 

  
  


“is this… real?” jaemin asks in a breathless tone, chest still heaving up and down, and it makes jeno chuckle, kissing the tip of jaemin’s nose.

  
  


“it’s very real _baby,_ ” jeno smiles before kissing the tips of jaemin’s nose again, making the younger scrunch his nose at the feeling. “you’re so cute.”

  
  


jaemin turns red at jeno’s compliment, circling his arms around jeno’s waist, and he hides his face on the crook of his neck. “what does this make us?” jaemin mumbles against jeno’s skin, and the feeling of jaemin’s lips moving up and down on his neck makes jeno chuckle.

  
  


“will my beloved na jaemin become my boyfriend?” 

  
  


jaemin momentarily looks up before placing his head back on the crook of jeno’s neck. “you said ‘my beloved na jaemin’ even before making me yours jen,” jaemin comments, and jeno chuckles, planting a kiss on the top of the younger’s head as he sways the both of them around the room.

  
  


jaemin knows that they’re still in school, and that they have to be in their first class in the next ten minutes. 

  
  


but he doesn’t think about that for a moment, not until the bell will ring ten minutes later.

  
  


because in this moment right now, everything feels right for jaemin.

  
  
  
  


“will you, na jaemin, be my boyfriend?”

  
  
  


“100 times yes.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this! i hope you all enjoyed it!!
> 
> i have [twitter](https://twitter.com/huangsufos) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/jaemistery) come talk to me! i’d love to know what you thought about it <3


End file.
